criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vorugal (episode)
For the ancient white dragon, see Vorugal (character). | Image = 071Vorugal.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Ashley Johnson as Pike Trickfoot. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 2 | GnSNum = C1E71 | Airdate = 2016-10-13 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:52:25 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-71/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-71-vorugal/ | Transcript = Transcript | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the second episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina enacts their riskiest plan yet: summon a goristro from the Abyss to fight Vorugal and hope for the two giant creatures to kill each other. If they succeed, another member of the Chroma Conclave will fall and another Vestige will be retrieved. But if any step in their plan fails, it could have dire consequences, especially with another dragon waiting in the wings... Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, in their journey to destroy the Chroma Conclave—a gathering of chromatic dragons that have just torn through the Tal'Dorei countryside and taken up residence and calling it their domain—they have defeated Umbrasyl and they have their sights set on the next series of dragons. In the process of setting up a timeline in which they had to bait the white dragon, Vorugal, in the ravine outside of the ruins of Draconia, hopefully, to jump on and destroy the dragon. "They were approached in Whitestone by an individual that was apparently ''not Seeker Assum, an ally of theirs from long ago. Instead it was one of the dragons of the Conclave: Raishan, the green dragon, who had come to parlay and actually offer an alliance, seemingly unhappy with the current set of rules and lack of interest from Thordak in making up his side of the bargain which was struck.'' "Raishan has asked for Vox Machina's aid in destroying the swollen, dangerous red dragon. The party asked, as a showing of faith, to have Raishan come with them to the ruins of Draconia, gather the Ravenites, and destroy Vorugal alongside them. "As such, they gathered Lady Kima as an ally in this endeavor. They transported themselves to the snow- and ice-covered ravine and just now have taken up in Scanlan's ''Magnificent Mansion and are laying down for an evening's rest."'' Part I Vox Machina wakes up readying for the day of battle and Vex starts to question if they should attack today, or rest one more. She reminds Grog of their plan with Yenk and pulls the book from Percy, who is still sleeping, to show him what it looks like. They decide that they should hold off another day to try and rest more, specifically to help Percy get back to normal. Scanlan and Vex decide to head to inform Tooma of the change of plans, get on the broom and go invisible. Vax goes along with them as an albino crow. The group makes their way down to the mountain where the Ravenities reside. Scanlan and Vex'ahlia drop invisibility, finding the guards they previously spoke to. They wake up Tooma and right their error, saying that the act is planned is a day after tomorrow. Vex explains they will be releasing a fiend and hoping it will wear Vorugal down. Scanlan clarifies some details about the hunts and Tooma goes back to sleep. They go invisible again and Crow Vax lands in Vex's hair, messing it up. They fly back up to the mansion and Vax'ildan returns to his regular form. Keyleth is messing with Fenthras and Whisper, using the bow to shoot the dagger. Keyleth goes back to Whitestone to get Pike using the gatestones. Pike was getting ready for bed and is excited to see Keyleth, and packs up. They head to Sun Tree and teleport through. They try to make their way to the mansion door but the cliff they are on starts to collapse. Keyleth catches Pike and they start to run for the door, hearing growling in the distance. Grog opens the door and throws Dust of Tracelessness out to hide the footprints. The rest of the party heads to sleep. They discuss how to set up for the attack. Vax throws Whisper and tries the blinking feature. Grog laments about not being able to move fast, but Vax tells him he could take Vorugal by himself. Keyleth turns everyone into Mist form to scout. Kima stays behind. As they stealth through the ravine, they can see Vorugal up on his perch. They find the hunting grounds that Tooma mentioned and it is out of his vision. The group mists around checking out the terrain. Keyleth, Scanlan and Percy de-mist to look around and Keyleth casts Commune with Nature to try and get some more information. She is able to tell that underneath the ice is stone, that there will be a sleet storm tomorrow and she can sense Raishan's presence nearby. They debate if they should risk making tunnels in the rock and decide it is too risky. They want to set the mansion up inside the ravine so they have somewhere to hide. Scanlan and Pike go back to pick up Kima from their first campsite. Vorugal takes off as they mist by. The group in the ravine decides they should try to make tunnels while they can. Scanlan and Pike get back and Kima gets her armor on with Pike's help. He gives Kima the gate stone and mist back. Keyleth's Move Earth can't manipulate stone, so they decide on making small ledges to make some cover. They use water to refreeze the stone with ice so it looks less noticeable. Scanlan and Pike return, Scanlan worrying that Vorugal is meeting with Raishan. Keyleth assures him that Raishan was not in the area he flew towards. Kima who has been keeping watch, asks if they are expecting someone. A dwarven figure starts coming down the ravine and introduces himself as Larkin, the mercenary Vox Machina hired in Whitestone. Vex'ahlia immediately recognizes that this is Raishan in disguise but Scanlan is confused about who they hired. Keyleth kicks him. Larkin asks if they have a plan. Pike tries to talk to him in dwarven, good-naturedly, who rebuffs the use of the language. Vex whispers to Pike to tell her it's Raishan. The group asks what Larkin's strategy is for the coming fight. Kima leans over to Scanlan and asks who Larkin is. Vox Machina tries to stick to the mercenary story in front of Larkin, but Kima is confused. Vex'ahlia does Primeval Awareness and can strongly sense Raishan as well as Vorugal who is arriving back at his perch. Scanlan opens the mansion and the group goes in, telling Larkin they will see him tomorrow. Keyleth manages to get a glimpse of Vorugal, who has prey with him, apparently returning from a hunting trip. Once they are in the safety of the mansion, Kima notes her distrust of the dwarf and they confirm that it is who she thinks it is, telling her to pretend like she doesn't know the dwarf's identity. They plan to wake up early so they can get in position. Vax says they still don't know where Raishan is or her plan, causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief as he is the last one to clue into Raishan's disguise. Break Part II preparing to shoot Vorugal|artist=Thomas Brin|source=https://twitter.com/BrinMataujall/status/788442658473672709}}]] Pike prepares a Heroes' Feast for the group, their first non-chicken meal in the mansion. Before Vex'ahlia sleeps she inscribes "sinaeth" on Fenthras. They wake up in the morning, preparing for the coming battle. Scanlan turns them all into Ravenites with light clothing. The sleet storm is starting. They aren't sure of what time to do the release. Vax and Keyleth notice a group of Ravenites along the side of the ravine. Vex goes up to meet them and recognizes one of them as Skork. He says Tooma sent him to ask about when they should tell him the hunt is on. Vex asks for half an hour and he returns back towards the lair. Percy and Vex fly up to the perch and Vex attempts to create some more camouflage for Percy. Vax hides behind some stone. Grog, Kima, and Pike wait inside the mansion as well as Trinket. Scanlan plans to cast the scroll then hide in the house. Vex flies up stealthy to see if she can see Percy in his perch from above and can see the off-color of the ice. She spends the rest of the time trying to cover it up more. Vex goes back to her perch and casts Pass Without A Trace. Keyleth casts Enhance Ability on Scanlan and then hides in the mansion. Scanlan inspires himself. He waits to hear wings but can't hear them. Vex however does and alerts him. He uses the Gate Scroll and summons Yenk who starts to move towards Scanlan. Scanlan casts Dominate Monster on Yenk and successfully instructs it to kill the White Dragon. Scanlan gets back into the mansion just as Vorugal arrives. Yenk is blasted with the frost breath and runs into Vorugal, goring him. He can't push Vorugal back and does not save against Dominate Monster. They continue to fight as the party either watches or hopes in the Mansion. Yenk eventually breaks Dominate Monster but is still engaged with the dragon. Vex asks Percy over the earring about what they should do if Yenk dies really fast and Percy says he'll signal the mansion crew to come out. Scanlan casts invisibility on himself and then pokes his head out the door, not able to discern how the battle is going so returns to the mansion. Vorugal flies up, out of the range of Yenk. Vax puts his wings out and flies underneath Vorugal in stealth, throwing Whisper at him. He hits and blinks up with the blade, now on the dragon. He drops Whisper into the snow, hoping to use it to blink back but it doesn't hit anything solid. Vax pushes off and Vorugal notices him, biting him. Vax flies back down to the ground. Yenk starts climbing up the wall where Percy is and sees him, attacking. Percy manages to get a shot off and pushes Yenk away, although Yenk still gets a hit on him. Yenk falls off the wall due to the force. Scanlan pokes his head out and sees the change on the battlefield and they decide to head out, officially entering the fray. Vax throws Whisper to the rock he was at before and hides behind it. Percy shoots at Vorugal's wing, trying to knock him down but Vorugal manage to stay up. Percy takes another wing shot and this time he fails, beginning to fall. Percy takes a third shot and casts Hex on Vorugal. Kima casts Aur of Vitality on herself and runs out of the mansion. A flash of electrical energy coming from out of nowhere hits Vorugal. Yenk sees Vex'ahlia as Vorugal gets his breath back dosing Yenk and Vax, who has resistance to it. Grog uses his Titanstone Knuckles to Enlarge and runs out right towards the dragon. Scanlan, still invisible, dashes through the ice. Vax takes off again and Yenk tries to take a swipe at him, but misses. He throws Whisper into Vorugal's face. Pike steps out and uses Divine Intervention, praying to Sarenrae for assistance, and succeeds. Sarenrae's hand comes down and punches Vorugal out of the sky, knocking him to the ground. Pike places a Spiritual Weapon of a flaming sword behind Vorugal and strikes him. Vex'ahlia casts Hunter's Mark on Vorugal and takes two shots on him. Keyleth pops out of the mansion and uses Fire Storm on the prone Vorugal as well as Yenk. Percy aims at Vorugal and holds until he gets back up. Kima runs closer to the dragon and uses Vow of Enmity, marking him. Out of the treeline, Larkin appears and casts a Blight spell is cast on Vorugal. Yenk sees Vorugal down and attacks him three times, managing to hit twice. Vorugal uses his wing attacks knocking over Yenk, Kima and Grog. Percy, seeing him move, takes two shots at the dragon. His gun jams and he takes psychic damage. Vorugal gets his breath back and hits Keyleth, Pike, Kima and Scanlan. Only Keyleth manages to succeed in her save and the rest take full damage. Grog gets up and holds until Vorugal gets back on the ground. Scanlan, whose invisiblity has now dropped, runs further and casts Bigby's hand and tries to punch him but misses. Scanlan debates inspiring Kima but instead heals himself with Healing Word. Vax flies up towards Vorugal and throws three daggers with only Whisper hitting him in the tail. Vax blinks to the tail. Vex takes her shots, both hitting with her Blazing Bowstring. She hides after her shots are off. Vorugal uses his Legendary Action to tail attack Vax'ildan, slamming him around but Vax manages to catch himself. Pike uses Flame Strike in Vorugal's face, avoiding hurting Vax. Vorugal makes another tail attack and this time manages to throw Vax off, though he is able to catch with his wings. Keyleth casts Earthbind and Vorugal burns a Resistance to succeed. A frustrated Keyleth casts Healing Word on herself and hides behind a tree. Vorugal makes another strike at Vax. Percy heals and then pulls out Bad News and takes two shots at the dragon, but his gun jams. He drops Bad News then pulls out Retort, misses one shot and the other hits. He burns his action surge to try and hit more, taking three more shots with only one of them hitting. Kima gets to her feet and heals Grog, running to engage the Yenk. Larkin sees how the battle is going and vanishes, letting the form of a large green dragon appear. Raishan lets out her posion breath, which doesn't affect any of the party due to Heroes' Feast, hitting Vorugal. Yenk gets up and goes for Grog, giving Kima a chance to hit it with Divine Smite. Yenk still manages to gore Grog. Vorugal moves away, giving Vax an opening who hits him with a dagger. Vorugal gets his ice breath back and hits Scanlan, Pike, and Keyleth. Scanlan and Keyleth had healed themselves up since the last breath but Pike goes unconscious. Grog goes into a frenzied rage and unloads on Yenk, severely injuring it. Scanlan uses Cutting Words to protect himself from Vorugal's tail attack and manages to stay up. Scanlan uses Healing Word on Pike, getting her up. He panics about being in Vorugal's range and still being near Pike but eventually dimension doors away from Vorugal. He loses concentration on Bigby's hand. Vax flies down and grabs Pike then rolls them to the mansion door. Vorugal manages to bite Vax, knocking him out and dropping them both in front of the door. Vex'ahlia tries to get Vorugal's attention with two shots and hides once more. Vorugal tries to get Pike with a tail attack and knocks her unconscious, but she manages to stabilize. He then hits Keyleth, knocking over the tree, but she stays up. Keyleth tries to decide how to help and eventually casts Sunbeam at Yenk and Vorugal. She then goes into Air Elemental form and flies by Vorugal. Percy, out of the attention of the enemies, shoots at Vorugal three times and hits twice. Percy then starts to climb down his rope, but it comes unlatched and he falls down the wall. Kima slams twice into the Yenk with her maul. Raishan flies up and uses Blight, with Vorugal burning another Resistance to half the damage. Yenk goes for Grog hitting him twice and Grog makes a retaliatory strike, managing to kill Yenk pulling him in half. Vorugal angrily rounds on Raishan and uses his breath hitting her and an unconscious Vax and putting Pike back down. Grog looks for the Spire of Conflux briefly but goes right towards Vorugal. Scanlan takes a Greater Healing Potion and moves towards Vorugal. He hits him with a Fireball. Vorugal uses a wing attack against Grog, hitting both Vax and Pike as well, losing a death save each. He starts flying and Keyleth gets an attack of opportunity but misses. Vex'ahlia takes her two shots as he tries to fly, once in the stomach and once in the heart, felling him. His body falls to the ground and Raishan steps up to him telling him it was worth it before tearing his throat out. Raishan sits and tells the party well done. Grog runs to Pike and Vax and feeds them both potions. Vex'ahlia flies down and casts Cure Wounds on her brother. Vex'ahlia, Keyleth and Percy go to work on the creatures. Percy cuts through Yenk and finds the Spire of Conflux, handing it to Keyleth. Percy, Scanlan and Keyleth go to talk to Raishan, telling her they will have another conversation back at Whitestone. She transforms back into Assum and vanishes. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Yenk the goristro Returning * Lady Kima * Raishan (AKA "Larkin") * Sarenrae * Skork * Tooma * Vorugal Inventory Quotations Trivia facing off against Vorugal the Frigid Doom and Yenk the goristro|artist=Mel Eisvogel |source=https://twitter.com/MonarchFisher/status/801582066974523392 |permission=https://twitter.com/MonarchFisher/status/801586210904883200}}]] * This episode marks the first time that Pike successfully uses Divine Intervention. * This episode marks the first time a party member (Pike) rolls a natural 20 on a death saving throw. Additionally, this marks the first time the Deathwalker's Ward property regarding advantage on death saving throws is used. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: